


New Amazonia

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Breeding, Dominatrix, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Makeup, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nosebleed, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Perversion, Priestesses, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slaves, Soldiers, Underage Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: (If you don't like it don't read and this is archive of our own, "Embarrassed Reader" you think my fanfic is bad there's lots of fanfics on this website that are much WORST also there's tags for a reason!!! These tags warned you)</p><p>Kaito, a curious traveler has been captured and sold into the slave ring. Kaito is trapped in the country where women rule and men submitted to every lady's command. At the auction, Luka a high-priestess and Meiko, a high-general were rivaling each other to get him. Luka wins and gives Kaito to her best apprentice Miku for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vocaloids

Kaito Shion was in the forest camping, he brushes his soft blue hair when he starts feeling that he’s sweating, and takes off his clothes including his beloved scarf and went in the pond to bath and cool himself. Unknowing to him, somebody has her eyes on him. A green hair woman was spying on him.

“He’s no escapee or runaway… he’s foreign… he’s young and beautiful… he would make a fine price… I’ll let him have his last day of freedom… tonight will be fun” whispered GUMI smiling darkly.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night and Kaito decide to move his camp when suddenly, he was about to get up when someone jumps him down and quickly shackles him so he doesn’t run. He look up and saw a beautiful green haired woman in a hunting clothes (more like a green jacket over a bikini top and short shorts), now sitting on his back, smiling sadistically at him.

“You won’t be going anywhere foreigner...” she whispered to his ear and he felt a wet cloth on his mouth and nose before he struggles to escape and he blacks out.

Gumi smirks down as her new catch.

“Iroha! I got him!” She shouted out.

“That was easy” said Iroha, a girl wearing tight clothes and was holding a tranquilizer gun.

“A bit too easy… but then again he’s not from our nation” said Gumi laughing. 

* * *

 

He wake up feeling lightheaded and saw he’s in a cell and saw other men in their cells too. He noticed a bright red bracelet on his arm and he is unable to remove it, he reacts to trying to find the way out.

“It’s no use foreigner…” Kaito look and saw a boy seemly 13 or 12 with blond hair and a golden eye with bandages covering his left eye.

“W-what happened?” asked Kaito.

“A slave huntress brought you here…she sold you here earlier” said the boy.

“WHAT?! But I can’t be here, I have to go home!” said Kaito nervously.

“This is your home… for now, women will come any time now to buy any of us… but judging by that red tag on you, you’ll be in the auction, that’s where all the high-class women are” said the boy.

Kaito stares at his bracelet and he knees down. Somehow he knew he’ll be in a situation like this but it was in his blood to take risks.

“W-what happened to my scarf?” said Kaito, his scarf was his prize possession and his 1st friend he would ever had.

“It’s gone, they had taken it” said Oliver.

“W-what will happened if any of us were sold?” asked Kaito.

“The lucky ones will be breeding pets or doing household chores or working in temples…. the not-so lucky ones will be sent to the labor-camps or the fields were they are forced to work themselves to death” said the boy and Kaito gets a grim look.

“But you don’t need to worry about that… you are going to be in the auction because you are very beautiful and you seem healthy …a defected boy like me will probably end up in the fields…” said the boy.

Kaito looks down and the boy speaks again.

“What’s your name?” said the boy.

“I’m Kaito Shion” he said.

“I’m Oliver… also **we males don’t get last names** … what’s your story?” said Oliver.

“Well… Um I was a traveler, I go to places where no man in my country has ever gone before, I write about my adventures and sent my stories to my country’s media…” said Kaito.

“You can write?! Can you read?” said Oliver in awe.

“Yes and I can also type, what is the big deal about that?” said Kaito.

“Most of us men aren’t educated and you’ll be useful for your new owner with those skills… also you made the wrong decision coming to this country foreigner…” said Oliver.

Kaito looks down with regret and asked “What is your story?”

“…. My mama abandoned me in the streets to die, and I was surviving in the city for… I don’t know but I was starving and I made a mistake stealing food, losing an eye in the process and ended up here” said Oliver.

Kaito feels sympathetic towards him, all this was too fast, and he got kidnapped, drugged, _possibly raped_ and sold.

“Is there any way of escaping?” said Kaito.

“The only way is to hope to gain trust from your new owner… there might be some owners who will want to free their slaves but don’t get your hopes up because many women will get overly attached” said Oliver.

Kaito takes a deep breath.

“When is the auction?” asked Kaito.

“Next week, until then they will be checking your health to see **if you are able to make babies** ” said Oliver.

“I’M NOT READY TO HAVE KIDS!!! I ALSO DON’T WANT TO BE SOME DEGRADING SLAVE!!!” shouted Kaito.

“Too bad it’s either the household or the fields” said Oliver.


	2. Doctor's check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is forced to have a check-up with a naughty doctor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own vocaloids

Kaito is now wearing a white shirt and pants that look like an insane asylum’s clothing… He is being escorted to his medical check-up by two armed blonde guards who look like young girls (which was embarrassing to him because those girls younger than him and their uniforms are very adorable) ….One has yellow eyes and a very long ponytail on the left side of her head and the other girl has blue eyes, lighter hair, and is wearing cat ears band over her thick wavy hair.

“They should be girl scouts…” thought Kaito.

He suddenly was pushed farther forcibly.

“MOVE FASTER YOU DOG!!! WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY!!!” shouted the ponytailed pushing Kaito’s bare back with her gun.

“Neru please don’t shoot him…. The doctor will need him awake for the examination!” said the cat eared one.

“OF COURSE I wasn’t gonna shoot the foreigner!!! SeeU! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO OUR BREAK ROOM AND WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!” shouted Neru.

Kaito move quicker but Neru was still yelling at him to move faster while SeeU give Kaito an apologetic look.

“This is very humiliating….” thought Kaito.

* * *

 

After a while, Kaito was led to a door, SeeU open it and the girls bring Kaito in. The office look just like a normal doctor’s office but Kaito is feeling uneasy about it as he saw the strange tools on the metal table. He then saw a red hair girl in a doctor’s coat with red eyes and a very unusual hair strand.

“Hello! So this is the foreigner everyone’s talking about?” said the girl with a medical mask putting on her rubber gloves.

“Yes Dr. Miki” said SeeU. “Good right on schedule~ now man please get on the table” said Miki.

Kaito did so and Miki turn to the guards.

“You may leave, I’ll take it from here” said the doctor.

“FINALLY!!!” said Neru as she runs out the door.

SeeU shrugs and walks after her. Miki walks to the door and Kaito eyes widen that the door has a code lock! Miki blocks Kaito’s view by standing in front of him as she activated the lock.

“She’s prepare for any escape attempts” thought Kaito seriously.

Miki darkly smirks at Kaito, who’s starting to feel very uneasy about this check-up.

“What a fine-looking specimen we have here” she said seductively as she gently stroke Kaito’s neck.

“If it weren’t for that law that forbids people especially guards and doctors from having sex with auction “merchandises”… I could’ve take you here… right now and have your baby” Miki whispered to Kaito’s ear sending a shiver to his spine.

“W-what?” stuttered Kaito.

“But that’s against the rules… however… there’s some fun examinations I am able to do but I’ll save the best for last” said the doctor with an evil smile and Kaito gulp.

The first exams were not that bad, Miki has done the hearing test and it went well, the eye exam is also ok, but then it gets to checking his hair for bugs which she seductively stroke, and play with it and whispers sexy things to his ear.

Miki takes out a tongue blade.

“Open your mouth, say aaah” commanded Miki.

Kaito did so and Miki puts the tongue blade in and takes out a tiny flashlight.

“Hmmm ok, you have no sores, your throat is normal and your teeth are perfectly white, good” said Miki taking the tongue blade out.

“Hmmm I would like to see if you are able to do any tricks with your tongue… _and what can you fit in there_ _I wonder?_ ” said Miki.

Kaito eyes widen.

“Seriously is a doctor supposed to talk like that?” thought Kaito.

The doctor put on her stethoscope.

“Alright now take off your shirt, so that I can check your lungs and heart” commanded Miki.

Kaito did so, revealing abs, and Miki gasp in awe.

“Wow you really are hot, such firm muscles you get there foreigner!” said the doctor.

“Well I work out everyday” said Kaito.

Miki put the cold metal part of her stethoscope on his chest. She smile under her mask when she heard the music of his heartbeat, she then put it on his back.

“Ok so your heart’s beating normally, now breath” said Miki.

Kaito did so but then Miki starting to rub his bare back roughly.

“Ok the lungs are ok and now here comes the real fun parts” laughed Miki darkly.

Kaito eyes widen as Miki replaces her gloves with new ones. She rubbed Kaito’s nipples through and Kaito groaned. He’s blush really quickly and the doctor continue to squish his nipples. Kaito’s member is slowly responding to Miki’s touches.

“Wow, you are very responsive are you huh?” said the doctor sadistically as she grabbed Kaito’s butt.

“Pretty firm there… drop those pants” commanded Miki.

Kaito’s eyes widen.

“I don’t have any underwear” he thought.

“I said drop them or I’ll take them off for you” said Miki glaring at Kaito.

Kaito did exactly that, revealing his big cock with a nest of soft blue curls, and now he feels very humiliated now that he’s nude. Miki eyes have suppressed lust, she cupped his balls quickly, and Kaito gasped. She examines his member while rubbing it, making Kaito moan as it become erected, which Miki put a cock ring on him from coming.

“Not now foreigner! I needed that sample and I wanted to save the best for last! NOW turn and bend over” commanded Miki pointing at the table.

Kaito bend over at the table.

“Spread your legs as wide as you can” said Miki as she starts putting lube on her gloves.

Kaito never felt more embarrassed in his life….

And he spoke too soon as he felt her fingers spreading his cheeks. He felt her lubed fingers going in. He have never put anything in there before, He never had any types of sex before because he was so focus on his work….. He could just push her away and run but the door is locked and only she knows the code…. Plus he saw the Taser gun on her belt earlier…. He groan when she had reach his prostate, and the feeling goes straight to his member. If it weren’t for that ring, he would have come. Miki pull her fingers out.

“Very responsive you are! Everything seems normal… now laid down on the table so I can take your semen sample” said Miki.

Kaito did so, and Miki who had put on another pair of gloves removes the cock-ring and places a vial on his tip. She gentle squeeze his dick and he moaned very loudly as he cum in the vial.

“That’s a lot of semen there foreigner! Now I hope you are fertile and free of STDs” said Miki excitedly as she closes the vial.

After words, Kaito felt tired suddenly he felt a needle on him and it went out. Kaito yap and he look and saw the doctor holding a syringe fill with his blood.

“And I got another sample didn’t see that one coming did you foreigner?” chuckled Miki sadistically.

Kaito glares at her knowing he can't do anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the slave auction!!!


	3. Auction and Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is sent to a slave auction and afterwords he meets the other slaves, and goes on a train ride to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long I was doing things and all around my home but another chapter will be up soon...

Kaito and the men and boys are in the white cafeteria. Women guards are watching them and each door have a pair of guards outside. The food looks decent but Kaito doesn’t feel like eating.

“Um… Foreigner, why aren’t you eating?” said a pink haired young guy with concern.

“His name is Kaito, Yuuma, and he has a point Kaito, you need this meal” said Oliver.

“I’m not hungry” said Kaito.

“If it’s about the test results--” before Yuuma finished his sentence.

“It’s not that…. I had a home, a job, and a family of brothers….I was so much more and now I am to be some _spoiled girl’s play thing_ ….” said Kaito sadly.

Oliver and Yuma look at each other not knowing what to do.

“Kaito all you have to do is earn your future mistress’s trust, do what she desires and let her do what she pleases… and then you’ll find the perfect time to escape… that is if you still wanted to leave” whispered Yuuma.

Kaito’s eyes widen, “What do you mean?” said Kaito.

“HEY BLUEHEAD FOREIGNER!!!! THE RESULTS ARE IN” shouted out a female guard coming at the door.

Oliver and Yuuma watches as the bluenet hesitantly gets up and gets escort by a pair of guards.

* * *

 

The results return, they reported that he is clean and fertile. The next thing he knows, he was strip of his cell uniform and put into a shiny black skin-tight bodysuit that shows every detail on his body leaving little to the imagination… and was send to a van with other boys. Now hours later Kaito now stands on the stage by all himself behind the curtains and his suit is pretty _tight on his crotch_.

“10,000! Do I heard 11,000?” shout the auctioneeress.

“20,000!” shouted a lady.

“69,000!” shouted another lady.

“Going once! Twice! Sold! To the High-General Meiko Sakine” said the auctioneeress.

Kaito swallow his spit because he knows he’s next.

“We been saving the best for last… up next here’s a beautiful male foreigner” said the auctioneeress.

The lady guard pushes him towards the opening, he saw a bunch of ladies in their seats. Some in their formal uniforms, others are in their decorative dresses or fancy suits. They all look at him in awe at his beauty and muscles. Kaito takes a deep breath and tries his best to calm himself.

“This lovely bluenet foreigner is able survive in the forest longer than any New Amazonian men, he’s strong, he’s intelligent, and he’s highly fertile, very healthy and free of any diseases” said the auctioneeress.

Women were chatting to each other about Kaito.

“Starting the bid at 1,000” said the auctioneeress.

“3,000!” “7,000” “14,000!” “20,000” “50,000!”

Kaito was was shocked that so many women wanted him.

A few hours later, he saw that only two women were still standing. One is wearing a blood red formal military uniform, with a cap over her short reddish brown hair, multiple shiny badges on her big chest, one of the badges is a female gender symbol with a fist in it and she have such a dark smirk with cold eyes. The other woman is wearing a white cloak with a woman-like tree over her elegant black dress with golden markings and she is busty as well, her hair is long and pink, she have a gentle smile with warm eyes. Kaito heard about them earlier, one is Meiko and she is the most feared high-general and the other is Luka; a respectable high priestess and they are both lovely ladies but Kaito wasn’t so sure about either of them.

“600,000” said Meiko.

“900,000” said Luka.

“18,000,000” shouted Meiko with confidence.

All the women gasp in surprised.

“18,000,000 Going once twice---”

“25,000,000” said Luka calmly.

“Sold! To the high-priestess Mother Megurine” said the auctioneeress.

Some ladies cheer for her while some look with envy, Meiko glared at her with anger and storm off. Somehow Kaito was relief but he kept his guard up because he is not sure about his new owner.

The guards grab Kaito and “Follow us, Mother Megurine” said one of them to the priestess.

Luka give Kaito a kind smile as they walk to the office where Megurine is to paid and register him as her property. Kaito felt degraded as being no longer view as a person, he is starting to sympathize the ladies in his old home.

Luka noticed faint sadness in this man’s face and saw that tiny sparkling tear coming down from his lovely blue eyes. She felt sorry for the blue haired foreigner and she knows that they had been cruel to him. But things will be different in his new home.

*later*

Kaito and Luka are in a temporary RV with some female bodyguards.

“Um where are we going?” asked Kaito.

The armed women glared at him and he gasped.

“Maybe it’s not a good idea to talk” thought Kaito.

Luka smile gently at him.

“We are heading to a train back to temple of the Goddesses but we have to make a stop first” said Luka nicely.

The bodyguards look at her in shock.

“Oh and before we go out… I want you to wear this” said Luka holding out a shapeless brown baggy jacket to him. Kaito looks at her confusedly.

“It’s to cover yourself…. **_The clothes they give you are too revealing and I want to discourage abductors_** ” said Luka with a sweat drop on her face.

Kaito signs and puts it on.

* * *

 

When they are out of the limo, Luka has change from her colorful clothing to a modest and plain black dress with a black veil covering her entire head and her long hair (to disguise herself for protection her “obsessed fans and enemies” she explained to Kaito). Kaito notices that they are at a very nice looking city, and he sees that the streets are crowded with women looking like they are all in a rush. …Not one man in sight. Luka, Kaito and the guards and heading to the place that looks like a market and he saw a tall muscular man with long flowing purple hair and a boy that looked like he’s barely in his teens with blonde hair in a small ponytail. They are only wearing baggy pants and they have a tree symbol on their backs that is identical to the one on Luka’s cloak from earlier. The purple haired man have a second tattoo that’s a pink collar around his neck. They are holding bags in their arms.

“Well those are the only men I see in this entire place” thought Kaito.

Luka comes close to the older man and the pair of males were hesitant to see the veiled priestess at first until “Gakupo, it’s me” she whispered softly.

Gakupo gasped excitedly as both he and the boy bowed to her.

“My Mistress” said Gakupo softly.

“Mother Mergurine” said the blonde boy happily.

“Ok… weird” thought Kaito not being used to seeing men get dominated.

“Good to see you too my Gakupo and you Len” said Luka smiling under the black veil.

“You got the things we needed?” asked Luka.

“Yes Mistress” said Gakupo nodding.

The pair got up as Luka gestures them to do so, and all of them went in the RV.

* * *

 

Everyone was quiet for a while on the ride to the train station. Len smiles at Kaito dumbly while Gakupo just glares at him coldly. He doesn’t know which one is worst. Though he know finds out that Gakupo is Luka’s first slave and for being a slave, he seems pretty happy with Luka…. And he is probably jealous that Kaito was with her the entire time as seen that Gakupo’s arms are around the priestess’s waist and his head resting on her busty chest and Luka doesn’t seem to mind.

Later they are escorted by the guards to the train station. Kaito notices that it’s cleaner than any train station he had ever been on. They went in and were escorted by a cute girl in a Lolita dress. Kaito find it odd how Women addressed each other as “Sisters” and address Luka as “Mother”. Kaito is in awe that the train is quite fancy….

“Your rooms Mother Megurine… one with the two beds and another with a queen-sized bed” said the girl in a suit giving a small bow to Luka.

“Thank you young Sister” said Luka kindly as the girl opens the door for her.

Kaito was in awe of that it looks like a luxury hotel, Gakupo grabs Luka’s breasts and kisses her neck. She giggled and playfully pushes him away and runs into a door to another bedroom and Gakupo follows her and shuts the door behind them. Kaito blushes knowing what is going to happen behind that closed door, now he’s alone with the boy.

“Hey, Kaito so I heard you’re from another country” said Len happily as he sits on his bed.

“Yes and…” said Kaito.

“I think it’s awesome, you’ll love your new home, we will have so much fun Tomorrow” said Len.

“Um why?” asked Kaito.

“It’s a long way to the temple, we’ll be there by tomorrow! And you’ll love your new mistress, she’s going to be 16” said Len excitedly.

“Luka’s is 15?!” said Kaito in shock.

Len laughs.

“No, Luka is not your mistress, She bought you as a birthday gift for one of her apprentices Miku Hatsune but you call her Mistress Hatsune just to be safe, if Mergurine bought you for herself, Gakupo **_will attack you_** ” said Len.

Kaito eyes widen… he’s strong himself but Gakupo is taller and stronger then him and the way he gives him the death glare when he first laid his eyes on him…. It was a relief that he was someone else’s.

“Yeah Gakupo gets jealous when other pets or slaves gets close to Mergurine, he’s alright with me because he knows me for most my life…. But don’t worry when Luka is not around he’s a nice guy” said Len.

“Ok…. Um so my new owner is 16?” said Kaito.

“Yeah” asked Len.

“…. I just turn 18 last week” said Kaito.

“Wow! So how you had sex with any ladies or guys in your country?” said Len as if it’s a normal question and Kaito’s eyes widen.

“W-what!? How old are you?” questioned Kaito blushing with concern.

“I’m 14, and you haven’t answer my question” said Len.

“ok you look younger than your age…. And I never had sex at all” said Kaito.

Len’s jaw drop.

“Wow that’s shocking!!! **YOU’RE STILL A VIRGIN**?!” said Len looking like he’s about to laugh.

Kaito is in shock himself now founding out that this young boy is a pervert.

“Yes I am” said Kaito.

“HAHAHAHA!!! YOU ARE MISSING OUT MAN THIS ENTIRE TIME” laughed Len loudly.

“WHAT?” said Kaito who is now confused about this.

Len stop laughing and sees Kaito’s confused face.

“Oh you’re serious… I feel bad for you” said Len with sympathy.

“And I feel sorry for you being a slave” thought Kaito as he crosses his arms.

“But don’t worry _because a week after_ Miku bleeds you’ll get some… and Luka said it shouldn’t be too long” said Len smirking.

Kaito was confused about that sentence at first until…. Kaito blushes about the word “bleeds” and realizes what the younger boy meant.

“Ugh!!! Do you have to mention that?” shouted out Kaito in disgust.

“What?! it’s natural for women” said Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start with a Luka x Gakupo sex scene ;)
> 
> Miku is 16 officially... and I did some research and menstrual cycles can be as late as 16...and NO I WON'T PUT SEX DURING PERIOD BECAUSE IT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!


	4. The Priestess and her pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Gakupo are having sex while Len is being a pervert by listening on the other side of the wall much to Kaito's disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry I took long also out of all my stories! New amazonia have more hits and kudos then any of my stories Wow! There's a lot of perverts! But that's ok because I have a dirty mind as well so enjoy this chapter! :) OK so this is Luka X Gakupo sex scene~

After Gakupo shuts the door, Luka removes her dress by simply sliding it off showing her pink lingerie and matching panties.

“Gakupo…. No protection… I’m ready to have a baby” said Luka smiling.

Gakupo lustfully looks at her and he quickly removes his pants, showing that he isn’t wearing any underwear. Luka jumps in the bed and beckoning her finger for her pet to come her. Gakupo’s big member surround by wild and silky hair is twitching in response to his mistress’s commands. He got on the bed and lays his head on her feet showing her loyalty, Luka reaches over and softly grabs a handful of his long hair.

“C’mon my pet… come closer face-to-face” said Luka being nice and yet demanding to Gakupo.

The pet smiles and did what she order. Now violet eyes meet blue eyes, and pink hair mixes with purple. Luka and Gakupo cuddles with each other…. But they won’t stay soft for long

**_ *meanwhile* _ **

Len has his ear on a glass cup on the wall preparing to listen to the obscene acts the priestess was about to do.

“What are you doing?!” said Kaito with disapproval on his face.

“Ssssshhhh…be very quiet, they are about to have sex” whispered Len and the blonde boy goes back to listen to the wall with a smirk on his face.

“What a little perv….” thought Kaito with disgust.

**_ *back in the bedroom* _ **

Luka goes on top of Gakupo who is now laying down and she puts his penis between her breasts. Gakupo gasp and his hands clutches on the sheets.

“She’s teasing me” thought Gakupo, he often have urges to reach for her, dominate her, and pound her but he knows can’t do that unless she order him to.

Luka was the first female who was so kind to him, many women had fail to break Gakupo’s wild rebellious spirit when he was such a young boy… but when he was given to Luka as a gift when she was studying to be a priestess, her kindness and loving discipline had slowly broke his spirit…. He had forgotten why he was rebelling against the women.

Gakupo is precumming, and Luka licks it off slowly.

“Gakupo…” said Luka softly who is now blushing red.

“Yes Mistress?” said Gakupo obediently while catching his breathe.

“I would like for you… to be the dominant one this time… be rough with me… let me have it!” said Luka smiling seductively.

Gakupo smile excitedly.

“Really?” He asked.

“ _Don’t question your mistress!_ ” yelled Luka lustfully. He smirks, slaps her butt and pushes her to the bed and holds her wrists. They are kissing with tongues fighting for dominance. Gakupo then begins biting around her neck while scratching her back leaving some fresh red marks.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” shouted Luka excitedly and lustfully.

Gakupo grabs her large breasts, places his head between them, and he licks them while squeezing them. Luka is breathing hard while she wraps her arms around him really tight and scratching his tattooed back leaving some red marks. His cock is demanding to be inside her right now. Luka then turns around and sticks her big butt up the air for her pet.

“DO IT! NO LUBE!!!” she shouted. Gakupo smiles widely and he goes on his knees and thrusts into her hole immediately pleasuring her as she moans happily and her vagina gets wet.

He keeps thrusting until “STOP!” shouted Luka.

Gakupo was confused about that order but he pulls out and his mistress laid on her back and quickly spreads her legs.

“ **Get in me now**!” she demanded.

Gakupo immediately gets inside her quickly as he grabs her wrists. Luka gasps and slowly she seductively smiles at her pet. He pounds on the high-priestess really fast as she moans loudly with pleasure.

“Oh! Oh my! Yes! Harder! Harder!” she shouted again.

Gakupo pounded in her as hard as he could to please her.

“A-A-AH! I’m about to com--” before Gakupo was about to finish his sentence.

The pet comes inside his mistress “OOOOOH YES!!!” she screams as she comes as well.

Gakupo then falls limb next to Luka gasping for air. “Did I please you mistress?” asked Gakupo softly.

Luka strokes Gakupo’s scalp covered by purple hair.

“Yes… You do your job so well my good pet… and soon we’ll have a wonderful child” she whispers in his ear as she nuzzles her neck.

**_ *while* _ **

Len chuckles lewdly as his nose bleeds next to Kaito.

“Wow! Gakupo sure is good at pounding!” said Len thinking such dirty thoughts.

Kaito gives Len a dirty and disproving look “Is it gonna be a lot of perverts where I'm going is there?" said Kaito....

"So? Many women in the temple don't seem to mind, Mr.Virgin" said Len.

"I have a name!" snapped Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD HAHAHAHAHA so what do you guys think?
> 
> Len: XD the virgin is gonna our place
> 
> Kaito: Shut up len you little perv!
> 
> Len: Whatever Mr.Virgin!
> 
> Kaito: I HAVE A NAME


	5. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has arrive in the temple where he is going to get a bath~ and Miku is introduce~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex but there is some sexual stuff and Len is being a pervert~ while Gakupo is being a nice guy

 “We are here” said a maid.

“In a minute, Sister” said Luka.

Kaito put on a black kimono over his modest shirt and pants when Luka walk in.

“I have a surprise Kaito,” said Luka as she handed him a blue scarf that looks exactly like the old one that was taken and Kaito grabs it and holds it tightly.

Gakupo darkly glares at Kaito while Len giggles.

“Thank you…Mother Megurine” said Kaito as tiny tears bead out.

“They told me you had a blue scarf, and I bought you another one… I hope it looks just like it” said Luka smiling as she led him out of the train as another maid open the door for her.

He saw a bunch of young girls at the station, running to see Luka, Kaito can see many of them were happy to see her as if they haven’t seen her for a long time.

“Girls~ girls~ calm down…. Where is Sister Hatsune by the way? As you can see I have a surprise for her” said Luka as the girls relaxed.

One girl in a sailor-uniform who seems 14 or 13 with a big white bow over her blonde hair running through the crowd of girls, and Kaito notices that she looks similar to Len. Len jumps in joy and the blonde pair runs towards each and hug.

“OH BRO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!” shouted Rin.

“ME TOO SIS!!!” shouted Len.

Gakupo rolls his eyes, and whispers to Kaito. “ _That’s Sister Rin Kagamine…. Len’s twin sister…she is one of the best guards of this temple, at a young age she was going to be an elite soldier but she find out that her mother was planning to sell Len to a general…So she and her brother come here for protection, She is still trying to find the perfect girl to own Len….until then he pleasures and entertains the workers of the temple_ …”

Kaito blushes and glares at Gakupo in shock.

“What?!” whispered Kaito loudly.

Rin walks up to Luka and bows to her.

“She’s tending the green onion garden with Yuki and Kiyoteru, Mother Megurine and I’m sure she’ll love the beautiful man Mother Megurine”.

“Oh good Sister Kagamine, I don’t want the surprise to be ruin, go to her and make sure she’s presentable  and don’t say anything about the surprise, Your brother and Gakupo can escort him through the temple to “prepare” him for the party” said Luka.

Many girls groaned probably because many of them give Kaito a “tour” and Luka smirk knowing she can’t trust any of them alone with Miku’s birthday present.

“Very well Mother Megurine” said Sister Kagamine running off.

Luka walks away leaving Kaito alone with Gakupo and Len.

“~ _Isn’t my sister beautiful?_ ” whispered Len to Kaito.

Kaito look around in awe on how beautiful the temple is. It reminds him of ancient Japanese culture, especially with those statues, paintings, gardens, ponds, springs, and a big lake. He was also surprised that Gakupo was very friendly the entire time.

“ _I told you he’s a nice guy_ ” whispered Len to Kaito.

“This is biggest temple of all of New Amazonia, and it’s one of the few safe havens for men here…Since you’re an untrained and foreign, just do what your mistress wish you to do and you should be grateful to serve a priestess…well a priestess in training…it would be terrible if you are a slave to a soldier” said Gakupo kindly.

“Ok…” said Kaito.

He is still a bit upset of being a slave it doesn’t matter if his new mistress is kind or not. He doesn’t want to be seen as a property…

He saw that they reach a nice looking house “We are here, this is quarters where temple men sleep _except those who are owned_ ” said Gakupo.

“Since you’re a stranger to our culture, we’ll teach you all you need to know~” said Len.

“Follow me” said Gakupo to Kaito into the house.

When they are in the house Kaito saw that the house look better then he though not like those rumors he heard about slave houses.

“Alright men and boys, we have a foreigner here, Ms. Hatsune’s birthday present” said Gakupo.

Kaito saw men walking to them.

“I’m Leon” said the older blonde boy that’s wearing a dress shirt and pants.

“I’m Ted” said a red haired boy in a plain suit who wears glasses writing on a notepad.

“I’m Dell” said a silver haired boy also wearing dress shirt and pants. Kaito then sees a green haired boy who seems to be 8-year-old run to him.

“I’m Ryuto~ and we’ll be your best friends” said the kid hugging him.

“This greenhead one is more hyper then Len and by the way, that’s not all the men, the rest are out there preparing for the celebration, you’ll meet them later” said Gakupo.

“Ok men and boys, we only have a few hours to pretty-up this foreigner for today, chop-chop! And Ryuto don’t break anything” command the purple-haired man.

“I’ll try” said Ryuto.

The boys grabs Kaito and drag him to another room.

“W-what’s gonna happen?” said Kaito.

Dell and Leon quickly remove Kaito’s clothes and Kaito covers his member with his hands, and he was push in a tub of warm water by Len.

“Hey!” shouted Kaito.

“Sorry Kaito, We are in a hurry” said Dell as he pour shampoo on Kaito’s hair.

“I can wash myself you know!” said Kaito as Dell starts rubbing the shampoo through his hair.

Gakupo sighs

“You probably do but you are going are to be of service to Hatsune Miku… this is her special day and we need to make sure you’re presentable to your new mistress” said Gakupo softly.

Kaito clenches his teeth and sighs “Fine…” said the bluenette.

Len is scrubbing Kaito’s back with a sponge, “You have a very nice back~” chuckled Len and Kaito blushes.

As Dell pours water on Kaito’s head, he felt the sponge rubbing on his butt!

“LEN NOT THERE!!!!” shouted Kaito who stopped covering his cock and slaps Len’s hands away.

Len chuckled lewdly. “You’re pretty feisty for a virgin” shouted the young blonde smirking.

“Virgin?” said Gakupo in shock.

All the men look at Kaito in disbelief, some with humor and some with pity.

“Ok now how is my virginity a big deal?” said Kaito annoyed.

“How old are you?” asked Gakupo seriously.

“18” said Kaito confused about that.

All the men except Len gasped.

“Whoa! Really?” said Leon wide-eyed.

“Ok now I’m even more confused….” said Kaito.

“So you never use _that_ on anybody?” asked Dell pointing at Kaito’s crotch.

The blue-haired man blushes really red realizing that he’s still naked and he covered his member again.

“It’s ok, Kaito _we’re all men here_ , there’s no need to be ashamed of your penis” said Gakupo gently.

“In fact you shouldn’t because your cock is the perfect size” said Len whose nose is bleeding.

“It’s not that! I JUST DON’T WANT ANY GUY TO LOOK AT IT!” shouted Kaito whose face is now really red.

“Wow, you’re really are a foreigner…” said Gakupo.

“He’s shy of his body! So humble~” laughed Len.

Ryuto, Dell, and Leon tries not to laugh. Gakupo was the only one giving a comforting smile.

“Let’s just get this over with then… please don’t touch my ass or my cock…I can wash them myself” said Kaito pouting while blushing.

“Aw man…if you’re not letting me touch your cock, can I still see it?” said Len pouting.

“No!” shouted Kaito.

“We won’t touch your intimate areas if you don’t want to but just to let you know, nudity is normal here” said Gakupo.

“DAMN IT!!!” shouted Kaito as he sinks himself to the water half-way.

Gakupo rubs Kaito’s neck with a sponge.

“C-c-Careful th-th-there! I-i-It’s s-sensitive!” said Kaito softly as his voice became shake when being touch there.

“Your skin is really pale… that’s good because then your tattoos will show really well” said Gakupo.

“What tattoos?!” shouted Kaito in shock.

“Tomorrow you’re going to have a tattoo of the temple’s mark and a collar tattoo” said Dell.

“Wish I can get a collar tattoo… I’m so jealous” said Len happily.

Kaito then notices the Dell and Leon have collar tattoos almost identical to Gakupo’s and he remember earlier that Gakupo and Len had big tattoos on their backs. Kaito gets really scared… he never been tattooed on before, he was against the idea for a very long time, and he is mostly worried about the collar tattoo… His neck is too sensitive….

*while*

A young girl with with light blue eyes and beautiful long aquamarine hair in pigtails wearing a plain green dress is busy tending the green onions. On her left side is a calm black-haired man with glasses, wearing a black kimono and on her right side is a little happy black-haired girl in a baggy dress. The pair are assisting the girl with the garden. She is Miku Hatsune and the garden helpers are her father Kiyoteru and her baby sister Yuki. She is very excited about her birthday party, and her baby sister and her father are very proud of her for _becoming a woman_. And she knows that Mother Megurine will have a very special surprise gift for her.  She then saw Rin running to her.

“Miku get ready~, Mother Megurine has brought you a pet” said Rin excitedly.

“YAAAY I’M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE SOON!!!” shouted Yuki clapping her hands while Kiyoteru smiles.

“Oh! What does he look like? Rin?” said Miku curiously.

“I-I can’t say…. But you’ll see and what matters is we have to get you ready for your birthday” said Rin.

“Alright then” said Miku as the 4 rush to a house.

Miku is happy that she’s getting a companion to do her chores while she studies and to keep her company whenever she gets depressed…but inside she doesn’t really know if she’s ready to lose her virginity even after her “time” comes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miku will meet Kaito in the Next Chapter~


	6. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's experience in mixed bath (sexual content!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG ON THIS!!! I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK BUT NEXT WEEK I'LL DO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!!!

The swarm of males are washing Kaito’s bare body. The men and boys were now naked except Ryuto who left to catch some frogs. He doesn’t know how this happen. It started out as just harmless touching and the next thing he knows… They begin fondling his entire naked body. Len’s head was at his waist as he caress his butt, Gakupo is rubbing his dick gently while Dell and Leon are holding his arms and slowly kissing his sensitive neck. He doesn’t know how to feel about this. He is aroused but he doesn’t fight nor did he respond to them.

Len have a lithe body, his muscles are barely noticeable and they’re still developing and he have a nest of silky hair around his small dick. Dell and Leon have noticeable muscles but they are thin not as thin as Len though and their cocks are a bit bigger not as big as Kaito’s. Gakupo is the most muscular one yet his body is graceful, his cock is thicker and wider than Kaito’s and it have a purple happy trail to his bush.

The soft inaudible whispers from the men were making him feel uncomfortable yet he never felt so **_desired, loved, and wanted._** No one ever pays attention to him back in his country of New Athens, his brothers don’t acknowledge him, parents never seem noticed him due to his many brothers, and his boss from back home was cruel to him but at least he knows his existence. Here in this country he was meant to receive a story from… He got captured, drugged, sold, imprisoned, molested and sold again… and here he is being showered with such loving affection far different from how he was treated by the ladies back at that slave ring.

They laid Kaito down above the water, Gakupo and Len are standing beside him, Dell and Leon move out of the tub and things are going through his mind.

“ _Will my people spend a rescue? Or should I just stay here? Wait! I’m still a human! I am not some prized property! I have a voice! I deserve a say just as any other human being…well I guess I’ll just let them do want they want to gain enough trust to escape_ …” thought Kaito and he pull Len towards him to kiss him.

Len chuckled “Finally you’re doing something!”

The blonde boy knees down eyeing on Kaito’s erection, he teases it by touching lightly and Kaito moans softly. Gakupo knee down behind him and gently laid the blue haired boy against his muscular chest. Len licks Kaito’s cock as if he’s slurping an ice cream while Gakupo is gently rubbing Kaito’s smooth and firm ass cheeks close to his hole. The older man slowly circles around his hole and Kaito breathes nervously. The High Priestess’s pet softly kisses his sensitive neck to relax him. And it’s working. As soon as Kaito lower his shoulders, Len put his entire cock inside his mouth and starts sucking while Gakupo slowly puts his finger inside his ass. Kaito closes his eyes and bite his lip softly.

“So you’re really are a virgin, you’re really tight” said Gakupo.

Kaito felt another finger inside him and the boy’s tongue flicking the tip and wrapping on the shaft. Gakupo fondles Kaito’s nipple tenderly with his non-occupied hand. The new pet moans louder and louder from receiving fingering and sucking at the same time. Len sucks fast, Gakupo puts a third finger in and Kaito grunts.

“Len! Stop! I’m about to co---” Kaito screams with pleasure.

The boy swallow every drop of the warm cream and Gakupo pull out his fingers. Kaito is wore out so Len and Gakupo help him up.

“Now that we have release your tension from your body, we’re going to dried you up and get you pretty you up” said Gakupo politely.

Dell gives Len the towels and both Gakupo and Len rub the towels on Kaito’s body. He didn’t protest when they do this because he is trying to build a bond with them and he’s too tired to struggle anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is Miku's birthday party!


	7. Miku's birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku recieve Luka's present... and an unexpected guest comes to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry no sex in this chapter but maybe we'll get to Len's pov of the party next chapter?)

After the bath. Kaito look in the mirror, he’s in a shiny blue silky kimono-like clothing and have teal makeup… He’s blushing with embarrassment and yet he felt very comfortable. And now Gakupo and Len are decorating his hair with oriental hairpins and some flowers.

“Um… don’t you think this is a bit too much?” asked Kaito looking at his reflection.

“Of course not” said Gakupo padding Kaito’s shoulder.

“You look great! Okay this is the last hairpin” said Len putting a lovely platinum hairpin on his head.

Both men kisses Kaito’s blushing cheeks.

“Now you look presentable for your new **mistress** ” said Gakupo.

Kaito looks down sadly at the word “mistress”.

“I am dressed up like some kind of doll…” thought Kaito.

Both men notices Kaito’s depressed face. Gakupo knees to him.

“ **She** is a nice lady… trust me” said Gakupo.

Kaito still show doubt in his face.

Gakupo signs and looks at Len.

“You better smile when **she first have her eyes on you** in her party…” said Gakupo in a dominated way.

“Why?” said Kaito seriously.

“Despite being my mistress’s best apprentice, **she** is really insecure about herself and if **she** sees you frowning, **she’ll** be depressed…” said Gakupo.

“Yeah that, plus she cries really easily, and she really sensitive on the subject of sex! That’s ridiculous especially since she is going to be a priestess in this year if she pass the exam” said Len as he laugh loudly only.

“LEN!” said Gakupo glaring at the young boy angrily.

“Oh come on you now that’s true!” laughed Len.

“You’re lucky that neither my Mistress, your sister nor Sister Hatsune are here!” said Gakupo.

Len shrugged and Gakupo sighs in frustration.

“Anyway, the party is about to begin… we’ll come back for you soon” said Gakupo.

* * *

A blindfolded Miku whose teal hair are in a pair of loose pigtails with elegant pink and black ribbons is being escorted by Rin into one of the large oriental houses. Miku is in a modest teal kimono while Rin is in a two-piece yellow bikini-like-outfit which is showing her tattoos; a yin yang on her ride neckside, a road roller on the left side of her waist, a leek on her right wrist and an orange and a banana in a bowl on her chest.

“Um, Rin can I take this blindfold off now?” asked the high priestess’s apprentice.

“Now you can” said the young guard.

When Miku removes her blindfold. Luka, her fellow priestesses, the priestess apprentices, workers, some guards, temple men all shouted.

**_“HAPPY 16 TH BIRTHDAY!!!”_ **

Miku blushes and covers her mouth in happiness. The ballroom is beautifully decorated with lovely flowers and leeks. There’s tables filled with food platters, bowls of fruits and wine bottles. The lovely long hairs of the priestesses and their apprentices are loose barely tied with simple ribbons and flowers and they are all wearing modest kimonos just like Miku’s. The presented temple guards’ cute short hair have some jeweled hairpins and their outfits are really skimpy and some outfits are showing their tattoos. A few noble women in fine clothes and fancy hairstyles are here. The men and boys hairs are very decorative in shiny hairpins, their outfits are very brightly colored and so are their makeups.

“Ooooh! Thank you Mother, Sisters, and males!” she said cheerfully.

Luka walks towards Miku and hugged her.

“I remember that as if it were only yesterday that you were such a tiny little girl bringing your father here to save him…even though you are now a woman in the eyes of the manmade laws… I’ll always think of you as a daughter…” said Luka emotionally.

“Thank you mother…” said Miku happily but suddenly feels uneasy about the party.

For hours, the females and males were dancing, drinking, eating or talking…

Some are making out with each other…Some are having sex in the dark corners or at the walls or on the cushions piles… Len is certainly enjoying himself with the lovely guests especially the noblewomen’s spoiled “pets” while Rin is playing a sexual game of tag with the service boys…The only innocent thing is Yuki and Ryuto playing shogi

Miku awkwardly walks around the party… She’s still shy about such parties as this… She’s living the dream party most girls in this country want… But not her... Well she does have to appease everyone she love…

Some hours went by, it was time for gifts.

Some bread recipes from a priestess-in-training and cook Teto.

Some bottles of 5 year old spirits from a priestess and drink maker Haku.

IA another priestess given her necklaces.

A pair of mysterious countesses named Aoki Lapis and Merli sang their magical songs for Miku.

An infamous daughter of a duchess named Mayu play a song for Miku on the piano and gives the piano to the birthday girl as well. A

A lovely poem about spring from a temple guard named Lola.

Another priestess-in-training Ling made her a big fluffy stuff rabbit.

The huntress GUMI give Miku a furcoat.

Another huntress Iroha gives her a cat.

A princess named Galaco given her some sky map books which will help Miku with her lessons.

Rin give Miku four big mirrors.

And her baby sister Yuki’s drawing of herself with Miku, Kiyoteru, and everybody who live here…

Miku was amazed on so much gifts….

“This was more than any gifts I ever had in my past birthdays, some gifts I’m so thrill about but Mother Megurine taught me that a priestess should equally treated all gifts from friends and family with respect… Speaking of Mother Megurine, where’s her gift?” thought Miku

Just when Miku thought that, she saw her mentor whispers something to Gakupo and Len. The pair of men run off in a hurry.

“My fellow sisters, there is still one more gift left to be given…Before I found this gift…I was searching for miles with my Gakupo and Rin for the gift my best student will need…It wasn’t easy but I save **him** from a most tragic fate… He is educated, beautiful and pure…and he’s yours Miku… I trust that you’ll take good care of him just as he is to serve you…” said Luka moving her hands towards a direction.

Miku looks at the direction and sees Gakupo and Len escorting a very lovely young blue-haired man towards her. Miku blushes when the man is now in front of her. He is a bit taller than her and perhaps a few years older than she is… He bow to her quickly and looks up to her while he’s still on his knees… Miku can see that despite his sweet smile and there’s doubt are in his eyes…

Kaito sees that his mistress is truly in her teens. He was surprised that Len is correct that in a nation of either cruel or motherly dominant women, Miku is the shy type. This girl is smiling but Kaito sees in her eyes that she was stressed out and nervous like a college student struggling with finals…He also saw that this girl’s happy in a way that a lonely person finally have a companion… He gasped and suddenly felt a gentle embrace around him… His new mistress is hugging and nuzzling him softly…

“It’s nice to meet you um… what’s your name or what should I call you?” whispered Miku to Kaito’s ear.

“U-um Kaito… Mistress” whispered Kaito who almost forgot to call Miku by her title.

“Kaito… Nice name and you can call me Miku if you wish when it’s just the 2 of us…ok” whispered Miku politely.

Kaito nods in agreement “Ok”

Miku kisses Kaito forehead… Suddenly everyone gasped…Miku and Kaito look around… Everyone was looking at an **unexpected guest** who was clapping slowly, it was High General Meiko Sakine… All the women looked at **_her_** with annoyed scorns except Luka who give **_her_** a mocking smile… Men looked at **_her_** with fear especially Kiyoteru who is now holding Yuki and Ryuto close to him, Dell wrapped his arms around his son Piko, Len is now hiding behind Gakupo but Gakupo is the only male with a calm and serious face…

“Happy Birthday Miku…It is a very special day, your first day as a full grown woman” said the general as she move her eyes towards Kaito.

“Uuuuum… thank you” said Miku awkwardly.

“Welcome General Sakine” said Luka confidently with mischief in her eyes.

Meiko scuffs and rolled eyes.

“At your service, Mother Megurine” said Meiko saluting her with cold eyes.

Kaito and Miku sense some violent tension between these women despite their “manners”.

“What brings you to this peaceful sanctuary?” said Luka smiling.

“I’m here for the foreigner” said Meiko pointing at Kaito and smirking at Luka.

Kaito’s eyes widen and Miku wrapped her arms around him protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the ending intense enough?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so any suggestions of sex acts? Btw please no Yuri, no gore or sex during menstrual cycle...Yuri will only be mentioned...I love gore but it just won't fit in this story


End file.
